Disgusting
by suzuKHRaddict98
Summary: Allen Walker,Marian Cross' apprentice,the musician and the one who had a long time crush on Kanda Yuu. Kanda, who still doesn't know of his own feelings rejects our little moyashi with the word 'disgusting'. Allen, who was rejected, is now being haunted by a simple word. Yes, the word disgusting. For all the time he loved Kanda, will kanda fall inlove with Allen or...die?
1. Chapter 1

_WARNING! WARNING! :::::::::::YAOI AHEAD. ALSO MEANS BOY X BOY! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! ALSO, THIS WILL BE A SAD STORY! SO PLEASE LEAVE OR CLICK MR. BACKSPACE. :) ARIGATOU! but will have a little bit of humor. IF YOU SQUINT REAAALLLYY HARD! _

_THERE IS ALSO A HINT OF LUCKY OR TYVEN_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY MAN!_

_a/n: hey guys! yeah.. I know.. I keep on posting new stories. But HEY! I need to write it now or else, someone can copy the plot or I'll be forgetting about this. So... I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or a multi-chapter story. Also, so sorry for "Children " Readers but I need to post this!_

_WARNING::::::::::This chapter will be a short one and a Bad one. Wrong grammars and spellings and rushed._

_So SOORRRRYYY! ALSO, THIS CHAPTER IS RIGHT AFTER THE ARK AND BEFORE LINK APPEARED. _

_FUJOSHI: A GIRL/ WOMAN WHO LOVES YAOI_

~~~~~YULLEN, 1827, LUCKY, 8059~~~~~~

"I-I LIKE YOU!" Allen almost shouted at Kanda infront of his door, eyes full of hope and a crimson red face. Love... that's really deep. You see, Allen who was- as you read up there- in love/ likes, our dearest Kanda.

Lavi and Lenalee, who were helping Allen and Kanda to be together, were hiding behind one of the rooms, specifically beside Kanda's room. Lenalee, being the ever so loyal Yaoi fangirl, ofcourse, accepted Allen being, you know, gay.

Lavi, who was a loyal friend to both Allen and Kanda, ofcourse, accepted his friend's situation and his crush. Kanda Yuu. Lavi, who later became a yaoi fanboy,- had been crushing over a noah of pleasure- noticed something diffrent from his so-called bestfriend. He was eyeing the silverhead now adays and as Lavi predicted, Kanda, still doesn't know about the lingering feeling he has inside. Deep inside... REALLY DEEEEPPP!

"Disgusting, get out of my sight, not only do you have a curse but your also dirty you know, and that's one thing about I hate about you. You should be left dead." was the only word Kanda let out of his mouth. The long haired exorcist turned his heel and walked back into his room, with a face of disgust but if you'll look closely with a microscope maybe you can see the pain hidden inside his eyes. Maybe...just maybe.

Allen stared at where his 'crush' stood seconds before, eyes wide with horror and pain. '_oh.._' he thought. Lavi and Lenalee, who heard ever single (30+) word conversation, burst out of the room. They got to Allen and so.. the crying (of Lenalee and Lavi) started.

"MOYASHI-CHAAAAN! WAHH! I AM SOOO SOOORRYYY!" Lavi practically shouted aloud, while he hugged the bean spro- Allen.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee exclaimed while she hugged him.

Allen, smiled a fake one and acted like before. "Don't worry I'm already prepared for that answer-" '_not really..I thought..just..maybe..._' "So, it won't be much of a problem."

Lavi and Lenalee, wiped their tears away but only to be replaced by new set of tears.

"Ah! I forgot Timcampy was left in my room! " Allen said quickly. He ran towards his room and left his two crying friends. The two crying friends then stopped their tears and smirked. Even if their plan will take a day, week, month or even years, they _will _ not stop till they will be satisfied!

_(Authoress: GO FUJOSHI AND USAGI-YAOI-ADDICT! )_

__Allen quickly opened his door and closed it as soon as he was inside. He locked the door quickly and turned his back on it. He slid down, until he was sitting. He pulled his legs towards his chest and stared at his left gloved hand. '_Dirty..huh..._'

Allen closed his eyes and thought what he had done. Lavi and Lenalee tried their best for him to at least accomplish a _nice_ rejection. But, no, he couldn't even do that.

Allen's eyes teared, when he saw his gloved hand again. '_Disgusting..heh..and I thought..._' This time Allen didn't hold back, he cried into his legs and thought about how disgusting he is.

_'I hate this body...I hate this curse..I hate...myself...' _Allen thought to himself. It was because of his curse, his body and..his gender.

'_**Disgusting...**_' It was all that he could remember... disgusting. Voices of diffrent people coming into his mind all just to say one word..

'_**disgusting**_'

~~~~YULLEN, 1827, LUCKY, 8059~~~~~_Dinner time_~~~~YULLEN, 1827, LUCKY, 8059~~~~

"How do you think he's taking it?" Lavi whispered to his fellow fujoshi (even if he's not a fujoshi). Kanda was just beside their table and Lenalee was beside him. Lenalee sighed as he took one of the dumplings infront if Lavi.

"Don't worry..I'm sure he'll be fine. He did say he was ready for it and look he's coming right now with his smile and..less food?" Lenalee answered.

Allen came in with his fake smile on. Usually he orders about two carts of food but now you could clearly see that he only had one.

Lavi waved at Allen. Allen, on the other hand smiled yet again his fake one and came towards their table. He stopped for a second as he saw Kanda leaving his table and wento off to finish his soba in a faraway table, in which the finders 'happily' gave their table to.

Allen eyes widened, _'Not again' _He thought. He looked at his friends and smiled a new smile "I'm gonna get back to my room. I just remembered that I needed to write some kind of report to Komui and it's to be dued tonight! "He said at them then went running back to his room.

Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other, faces full of worry.

Allen locked his door tightly and got to his bed, he grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around himself. Yes, warmth.. that's all he needed to-, he clutched his head as it throb of pain.

'_**Disgusting..**_' It replayed in his head. '_no..no...I'm not...i-it's not... NO!_' Allen's tears couldn't be contained much longer, so he did what he neede to be did. He cried.

Yes, Allen Walker, the clown of God, the fourteenth's host, the apprentice of cross, the musician, theone who had and is still in love with the long haired exorcist for more than a year ,the cursed one and..the disgusting one.

Allen's eyes shot open when he felt like his head was going to burst. '_It hurts_' he thought. Not only did his head hurt, but also his heart.

He clutched his heart with his fist and screamed a bloody scream. '_It hurts..._' he thought one last time before he fell into unconsciousness and the last thing he saw was a long haired exorcist. The one he loved.

Meanwhile, outside Allen's door, Kanda stared at the moyashi's room. He hasn't been feeling well and his left part of his chest kept aching when thinking about the moyashi...but..he was still disgusted.

When he hear a bloody scream inside the moyashi's room he acted by instinct, he shove the door open easily, ignoring the locks. His eyes widened when he saw the moyashi lying there unconscious.

When Lavi and Lenalee came, they just gaped what they saw infront of them.. an unconscious Allen and a wide eyed Kanda.

"K-kanda..did you do this?" Lenalee asked horrified

"Ofcourse NOT! I didn't even touch him! When I came in I thought there was some Akuma in here" Kanda said as he walked out of the room.

"Yuu! come back here!" Lavi shouted, which resulted a sword on his neck.

"Dont. Call. Me. Yuu! and I'm not helping that disgusting moyashi" Kanda said. As the two started to argue. Allen came back into consciousness.

"Leave him be Lavi, he didn't do anything" Allen said as his bangs hid his eyes.

"O-Okay.." Lavi answered. He knew this feeling but it wasn't dark Allen or Poker Allen.

Allen looked at Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee. "You guys can go.. I just had a...nightmare" Allen muttered. Kanda raised an eyebrow and came closer to the white haired teen.

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME!" Allen shouted at Kanda as he clutched his head and his eyes full of horror.

Kanda, was surprised and taken aback, but regained his composure. He 'che-ed' and walked out. Lavi and Lenalee tried to come closer but were given the same treatment, but with a sorry at the end.

The duo in 'yaoi' said their goodnights as they left, still with their worried faces on.

Allen locked his door again and put some barracade on it. He went to his bed and cried himself to sleep as voices came into his mind saying one word...

'_Disgusting_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all who are reading this and thank you to you guys! (you know who you are) ;)

Disclaimer: -man is not mine, because if it is then I will totally put some yullen and the forbidden love of Lucky.

NOTE: TYKI AND LAVI ARE DATING AND LET'S SAY THAT THE EARL DIED AND THE NOAH CLAN ARE HELPING THE EXCORCIST. SO BASICALLY THEY ARE GOOD. :)

PREVIOUSLY...

_"D-DON'T TOUCH ME!" Allen shouted at Kanda as he clutched his head and his eyes full of horror._

_Kanda, was surprised and taken aback, but regained his composure. He 'che-ed' and walked out. Lavi and Lenalee tried to come closer but were given the same treatment, but with a sorry at the end._

_The duo in 'yaoi' said their goodnights as they left, still with their worried faces on._

_Allen locked his door again and put some barracade on it. He went to his bed and cried himself to sleep as voices came into his mind saying one word..._

_~~~~~AND NOW FOR THY ENTERTAINMENT~~~~~~~~~~~_

__ "So, how is he?" A man in the shadows asked as he wrapped his arms around his lover. As the redhead- green eyed lover jumped because of the sudden affection.

"H-he's..." Lavi didn't continue. He tried to hold back the tears, but as he remembered his friends condition and their little plan, the tears just flowed out.

"Shh... it's alright. I'm sure about it. Rhode and Lenalee did calculate it all and..."

''BUT-"

Tyki suddenly dragged the redhead to the bed and showered him with kisses. "I promise you, he will be alright". Lavi hesitated for a second and then nodded. He closed his eyes and prayed that his bestfriend will be alright and that his other bestfriend will finally see his own true feelings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~1827~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8059~~~~~~~~~~~10051~~~~~~~~~6984~~~~~~~~~~2772~

_Allen looked at the mountain of food infront of him and stared at his long time crush Kanda Yuu. Today is the day that Komui would be doing some experiments on the noah's and the day in where Lavi will be supporting his lover._

_"Uwaa! Allen-kun! Can you really finish all of that?" Rhode asked as she leaned in closer to the mountain of food. Allen, who was asked, nodded his head and started eating. "Moyashi, your gonna get fat after you eat that" Kanda suddenly said as he finished the last of his soba and was going to get seconds. "I FWILL PHNOT GHEFT FGHAT!" Allen shouted as he ate his food. Kanda smirked and I swear that you could see determination and fondess in the Yullen pairs eyes._

_"Yes, you are Moyashi" Kanda said as he left his moyashi on- wait..WHAT? his? , and yes, you reader, he was surprised to say the least but ofcourse, being Kanda, he still had on the pokerface. Allen, who was walking towards Kanda with a/n -cute- angry face, stomped his feet while doing so. But, three steps before Kanda, he slipped._

_He closed his eyes and waited for the hard impact, but nothing came, so he did what he did, he opened his eyes and saw dark eyes inches away from his. Allen blushed at the action and at how Kanda's arm snaked his waist and how he could feel those long black- blue-ish hair in his exposed skin. Kanda, who was now concious on what he was doing let the moyashi-chan go not so gently and went away, thinking why he had saved his- STOP IT!- moyashi from falling down._

_After that there was also a time in where Kanda and Allen snuggled with each other in one of their missions but since Kanda woke up first he shoved Allen away. Now, after that there were a lot of other things and each one would be ruined by how Kanda denies it all. And this all flooded in one mind and this mind thought.._

_disguting..._

__ Allen jerked up as beads of sweat formed and dropped. He just dreamt about all the sweet things they did like lovers but at the end the flashback of the rejection came again...

Allen got out of bed and looked over at the window. He looked over to the clock and saw it was 4 in the morning and he was sure he won't be getting anymore sleep that what he had, so he just sat there until 5 in the morning.

His belly grumbled and Allen thought that there would be no one so he ventured towards the kitchen. He opened the door quietly and walked in. He opened the fridge and cabinets and got an early breakfast.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice said from behind.

Allen's eyes widened as he turned. There, in the doorway stood Kanda Yuu...the one who rejected him and..his...beloved...

A/N: HEY~ SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I'M ONLY POSTING THIS FOR FUN AND STUFF. SO... R&R DUDES!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

'sup peoplezz! here's another chappy! Thanks to all those who reviewed! XD So here's another _**short**_chapter! I am so sorry! Here's a reminder: I only update/ write this story when I'm feeling down and sad, but can't really express it in my home, since.. something... So!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray-man. For, if I own it. There would be some forbidden love *cough*yaoi*cough* and a lot of *smirk* Yullen and Lucky

WARNING!: YAOI! WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS AND OTHER STUFF...

REMINDER: LET'S CHANGE IT INTO THIS SITUATION;;;;;;;;; THE EARLS IS STILL ALIVE BUT THE NOAH'S ARE ON THEIR SIDE. ALLEN IS CONSIDERED A HERO OF SUCH BECAUSE, LET'S SAY HE HAS INJURED THE EARL AND STUFF. AND THERE IS STILL INNOCENCE EVERYWHERE. :) ALSO, NEAH (THE 14TH HOST) IS GOOD AND STUFF AND IS STILL INSIDE OF ALLEN, WHO IS STILL ASLEEP INSIDE.

:I'm trying a humor-angsty-hur/comfort story so please bare with me!

"normal speaking" "_**NEAH SPEAKING**_"

_Previously:_

_His belly grumbled and Allen thought that there would be no one so he ventured towards the kitchen. He opened the door quietly and walked in. He opened the fridge and cabinets and got an early breakfast._

_"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice said from behind._

_Allen's eyes widened as he turned. There, in the doorway stood Kanda Yuu...the one who rejected him and..his...beloved..._

__As the white haired excorcist's eyes widen, the other with the dark eyes felt his chest tightened as he saw the look on the other's face. Pure..pure...agony and sorrow...

"I-I'm just going to eat so-" Kanda passed the cursed boy and ignored him, he then opened a drawer above his head and got some hot steaming soba. The fudge did it come from?, the authoress asked as she typed this , back to story.

As Kanda passed by, he scowled at the other. Allen flinched at the scowl that was given to him and tried his best not to remember the rejection, yet again. '_Disgusting_', and again it repeated the word. Allen didn't feel hungry anymore, he was now being fed something, something that can either kill him or hurt him, so he did what he could ,he clentched his fists into a tight ball and ran pass Kanda. Kanda, who was taken aback by the action, stared at the younger's retreating back.

Kanda sighed and stared at his soba, that has gone cold. His heart was aching, but Kanda,being Kanda, he ignored it and thought he was being too kind to the moyashi for the last couple of weeks, but slowly his mind drifted to one memory to the other. A time in where he will snuggle up close to the beanspsrout, then another in which the two almost kissed and then-

"So, the samurai still in denial?" A mysterious, but familliar voice said

Kanda ignored the man and continued eating his oh-so-dear-soba-licious-soba. The man then got one cigarette from his pocket and lit it, he put it on his mouth and breathed in then out, making smoke come out of his mouth. Tyki smirked and sat beside the samurai. "So, you still don't know your own feelings?". And again, the samurai ignored him and kept eating his soba. "You do know that your not only hurting Allen, but also Lenalee, Rhode and especially MY Lavi"

And yet again Kanda ignored him. Tyki sighed and put his cigarette off. He looked at the samurai seriously and spoke.

"Someday, this will kill Allen you know."

At this words, Kanda stopped his eating and looked at the smirking Noah infront. "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE!?"Kanda shouted and unseathed mugen and pointed it at the smirking Noah. "Well, first of all you reacted, and secondly, think. THINK about everything that has happened between the two of you and remember this; "love can never be explained and you can never expect from where it comes from, but as long as there is love, you can either die or be saved" "

"Where did you get that? Some kind of -"

Tyki phased through Kanda and lit another cigarette, leaving the samurai blink in confusion before attacking again. Smirking, the noah phased through a wall and left, leaving a confused excorcist (with a piece of soba on his hair), thinking about the cute, white haired-Kanda blinked, he ..did...did he just thought of the beansprout as c-cute!? Well, yes, yes he did. Kanda groaned and slipped back into the table he was eating on. He closed his eyes and sighed. Great... he just realised something and no, he _thinks_ it was a bad thing.

He, Kanda Yuu, the feared excorcist, was officially in love and was in the first stage of it. DENIAL.

~~~~~~~~yullen~~~~~~~~~~1827~~~~~~~~~~~lucky~~~~~~~~~~~8059~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"-hic- T-tim?-hic-" Allen asked the golem infront of him, who was trudging him to stand up and open the door. Because for the last hour since he saw Kanda at the kitchen, he was crying his eyes out and again the voices came, but it soothed as soon as Neah awoke from too much sorrow inside of Allen.

"_ Allen, can I go out for a bit?_" Neah asked his host. You see, for the past two years, as the Noahs joined them, they not only abandoned the earl but also gave Neah a technique in which he can have a physical form, but being a normal Noah, he can go to a dark-skinned man to a normal-skinned man. But, the downside of it, is that Neah's lifeline is still connected to Allen and if ever the other is dying the other will also be the same, but if it is just injured the other won't be as badly affected as the other. But, in this case... I don't think Neah is a tad bit affected, but Neah, being Allen's uncle, he _is _ affected.

"Y-yeah-hic-.. I-I'll be here- hic- so-hic-.." Before he could finish, tears streamed down and Neah came out from smoke and came to the rescue.

Neah sat beside Allen and rubbed the youngers back. "_He looks worse than I ever imagined_" Neah thought as he rubbed the others back comfortably. "So..." Allen looked at Neah, eyes wide and full of tears "..um... how was the confession?" and again, Allen cried. "Got rejected?" Allen nodded and thus, started his story.

A/N: SOO UH.. SORRY!? I AM SO SORRY! I WANT TO PUBLISH IT AND IT WAS SOOO SHORT AND.. I WILL TRY ON THE NEXT... IF I EVER GET DEPRESSED..IN WHICH I AM COUNTING IN ...5 DAYS... T.T

PLEASE PRAY FOR THE SOUL...OF MINE... DUN DUN DUNNN!

REVIEW PLEASEE!


End file.
